Entre les branches colorées de mes désirs
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Moi Hinata Shoyo je déteste l'amour. Découvrez le drame de ma vie, ma descente en Enfer. /Couples: Kageyama x Hinata et autres.
1. Prologue

J'avais marché sur les feuilles flamboyantes d'automne en sa compagnie, nous n'avions pas parlés, et nous ne nous étions pas échangés un regard. Seuls les cœurs tambourinant dans ma poitrine, et les rafales de vent me frigorifiant, avaient apportés un semblant d'animation à notre promenade.  
C'était fréquent ces temps-ci, il venait toquer à ma porte, et on se baladait tout l'après-midi. Au lycée par contre on prenait nos distances, je ne voulais pas qu'on se doute de notre relation, et puis de toute façon, tout bavardage ou contacte physique étaient devenus impossible. On était trop timide, c'était véritablement gênant. Alors vous vous imaginez bien qu'au volley on arrivait plus à être compétitifs. Il n'osait même pas me regarder quand il faisait une passe, et moi, je n'osais pas sauter de peur qu'il ne voie mon derrière. De vrais clowns. Les autres en conclurent que nous étions malades, et ils nous abandonnèrent sur les bancs au profit de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi. Quelque part je savais qu'ils avaient raison, nous subissions les symptômes de la plus vicieuse des maladies: l'Amour. 


	2. Je ne veux pas être gay

partie 1:

-Hinata! Gueula un de mes camarades.

Je le voyais au loin, près du portail de notre cher établissement, il brandissait ses bras dans tous les sens pour me saluer. Sa silhouette sombre, vêtue d'un uniforme bleu marine et d'un bonnet de laine noir, se démarquait du paysage coloré d'orange de jaune et de vert. Je couru à sa rencontre.

\- Nishinoya, tu m'as attendu? Demandai-je en souriant.

\- Ben oui, avec Asahi-chan, mais tu as pris tellement de temps qu'il est partit.

\- Ah...

Le professeur m'avait interpellé à la fin des cours, la plupart de mes camarades étaient pressés de rentrer à leur domicile et ne l'avaient pas remarqués. Il m'avait interrogé sur ma soudaine amélioration, mais je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner, après tout je n'avais aucun mérite a travailler juste parce qu'on m'y contraignait. Car oui, je passais mes week-end avec mes camarades, à bucher consciencieusement toutes nos matières. Au départ j'avais accepté pour être avec Kageyama, même si j'aurais préféré jouer au volley le matin, pour ensuite jouer au volley l'après-midi, et pour continuer ainsi le lendemain. Mais alors qu'en ce moment je n'avais plus l'envie ni le courage de travailler, Daichi m'interdisait d'arrêter.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Kageyama?

\- Comment ça? Murmurai-je en sursautant.

Entendre parler de mon copain me stressait, je me disais que peut-être notre orientation sexuelle n'était pas normale, et que si nos compagnons de jeux apprenaient la vérité, ils finiraient par nous détester. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de le cacher, tant pis si j'en arrivais à mentir, je ne voulais pas perdre mes amis.

\- Je veux dire, vous vous êtes réconciliés? Me demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- On ne s'est pas disputé. Balbutiai-je en retirant une feuille morte accrochée à mon sac.

Elle se craquela entre mes doigts, et je trouvai son bruit tellement amusant que je le renouvelais avec des feuilles étendues sur le sol.

\- Ah bon... alors les autres avaient raison, vous êtes juste malade c'est ça?

\- Hum... oui...

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi, puis, après avoir longuement vagabondé entre les ruelles peu fréquentées des environs, on arriva chez Nishinoya.

\- À demain pour la séance chez Suga! Dit-il en grimpant les marches d'escalier qui le séparaient encore de la porte d'entrée.

Je le saluai à mon tour, et pus enfin regagner mon chez moi.

Le lendemain on avait tous rendez-vous chez Sugawara, je me préparai hâtivement, sortis de chez moi, et alors que je m'apprêtai à enjamber mon vélo, j'aperçus Kageyama adossé contre le plus vieux chaine des alentours. Ses cheveux virevoltaient dans la pénombre et il pleuvait, autour de lui, des feuilles multicolores semblables à des étoiles filantes. Je le rejoins heureux qu'il soit venu me chercher, puis nous empruntâmes une étroite route rocailleuse.

Nous ne parlions pas, et, évidemment j'en arrivais à me poser d'innombrables questions, devais-je marcher plus proche de lui? Devais-je marcher plus éloigné? Derrière lui? Devant lui? Devais-je dire quelque chose? Je ne savais jamais comment réagir à ses côtés. C'est alors que Kageyama me lança un regard inquisiteur, il avait cet air gêné que j'adorais. Lui et moi arrivions toujours à deviner les pensées de l'autre, alors j'imagine qu'il avait perçu mes inquiétudes, et que c'était pour me calmer, qu'il attrapa doucement ma main.

Plus tard, après avoir marché un moment toujours l'un contre l'autre, une petite voiture passa près de nous, je la trouvai, malgré son ancien modèle, d'un très beau rouge écarlate. Et instinctivement je dévoilai ma pensée:

\- Tu as une couleur préférée?

Visiblement Kageyama trouva cette question idiote car il afficha un sourire taquin sur son visage.  
\- Je n'en ai pas une en particulier, je change souvent de couleur préférée, répondit-il toujours souriant mais légèrement gêné.

On s'arrêta dans notre marche.

\- Ah oui! C'est laquelle en ce moment! Demandai-je intéressé.

J'étais tout excité. C'était rare de pouvoir discuter ainsi. Mais c'est alors que brusquement il approcha son visage du mien, et alors que je restais stupéfait, il me bégaya quelque chose à l'oreille:

\- La... couleur de... tes yeux...

Il me fallut une longue minute de compréhension, après laquelle je devins plus écarlate que le rouge de la voiture de tout à l'heure. Mon visage grimaçait, et je ne savais plus trop quelle expression lui donner. Kageyama, quant à lui, semblait avoir gagné en assurance. Après un moment de silence, il se pencha de nouveau sur moi, et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous gardâmes tous deux les yeux ouverts, et je trouvai le regard de Kageyama plus sûr de lui que jamais. Ça me stressait un peu. Puis j'entendis une voiture passer derrière moi. Ne pouvant la voir je l'imaginais, cette fois ci, d'un noir aussi profond que celui qui m'était permis d'observer.  
Cette couleur de la nuit était si sublime que je décidai d'en faire ma préférée... Et cela pour l'éternité...

Partie 2:

Nous étions arrivé à destination, Sugawara nous avait mené, comme à chaque fois, dans son petit salon meublé d'une grande table basse et de deux commodes de bois. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Asahi et Daishi, étaient déjà présent, et il manquait donc Yamaguchi et Tsukishima. Nous sortîmes de nos sacs à dos remplis, nos cahiers et stylos nécessaire, et commençâmes à bosser.

\- Comment calcule-t-on l'hypoténuse déjà?

\- Tu ne sais pas ça Hinata? Même moi je sais le faire, regarde, déclara le plus petit de la troupe.

Il se pencha sur ma feuille de brouillon, un crayon à la main, et y gribouilla un calcule incompréhensible. Son visage arborait une joie subite adorable, comme si le fait de réussir un exercice le rendait heureux.

\- Je suis en seconde moi, pas en première... C'est normal que tu saches plus de chose que moi. Marmonnai-je en terminant hâtivement mon DM.

\- Oui mais je suis sûr que l'an prochain tu auras oublié! Ha-Ha ricana-t-il.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas doué en math c'est vrai, mais rappelle moi qui t'a aidé en littérature la semaine dernière? Le taquinai-je à mon tour.

Je lui tirai une joue et il fit de même par imitation. Brusquement, alors que nous commencions à chahuter, je sentis les regards de nos amis posés sur nous, celui de Daichi était particulièrement effrayant, nous reprîmes donc notre précédente occupation.

Je finis cette torture en trois heures 16 minutes et 48 secondes. Mes camarades avaient finis avant moi, et avaient débutés une discussion des plus inintéressante:

\- Quel genre de fille vous plais à vous? Avait demandé le chauve, une expression perverse au visage.

La bande semblait plus enthousiaste tout d'un coup.

\- Personnellement je préfère les belles femmes aux mignonnes, débuta Nishinoya.

\- Comme Shimizu n'est-ce pas?

\- Tout à fait!

Mon cœur ce serrait doucement, j'avais honte, et peur d'être différent, mais pour ne pas qu'on ne s'en rende compte, je gardais un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Au fait Daichi, je crois bien que Mishimiya a le béguin pour toi. Quand est-il de toi?

\- Ben... Je ne sais pas... Marmonna le concerné rouge vif.

À sa réaction, mes compagnons ricanèrent un peu. Mais moi et mon âme sœur restâmes de marbre. Étant différent nous ne pouvions pas les comprendre. Je me sentis un peu seul, comme appartenant à une très fine branche de la société qui ne me plaisait pas. Je baissai la tête, laissant de petites gouttes d'eau briller sur mon visage.

\- Hinata? Chuchota Kageyama, qui remarqua le premier ma peine.

Les autres se tournèrent à leur tour vers moi, mais, avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, on m'attrapa le poignet pour me tirer hors de la pièce. J'avais les yeux embrumés par les larmes, mais je devinais Kageyama qui, ayant récupéré hâtivement nos affaires, me tenait dans ses bras. Nous sortîmes de chez Sugawara, sans rien dire à nos camarades.

Puis, sur le long chemin du retour, j'entraperçus une jolie mais sombre voiture. Je me stoppai brusquement dans ma marche, et marmonnai à mon copain:

\- Kageyama ... Je ... Je voudrais être hétéro...


	3. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare

Partie 1:

J'étais assis au sol, penseur, mes yeux étaient posés sur un tas de sublimes feuilles mortes colorées du jardin, un vent frai soulevait élégamment mes cheveux orangés, et la voix d'une personne parvenait, bien que difficilement, à mes oreilles. Elle me demandait la raison des larmes qui avaient coulées et qui coulaient encore aujourd'hui. Elle me demandait le rapport entre ma peine et Kageyama, qui d'après elle m'observait sévèrement depuis quelques jours. Et elle me demandait ce qui m'avait ainsi mener jusqu'à chez elle... Mais j'étais beaucoup trop rêveur, à me remémorer le jour de mon accrochage avec l'homme de ma vie, pour pouvoir lui répondre.

C'était à ce moment précis, alors que je lui avais dit que je voulais être hétéro. Kageyama m'avait alors scruté de ses merveilleux yeux noirs, qui avaient démontrés une haine subite.

\- Qui a t-il de mal dans le fait d'être gay? M'avait-il interrogé haussant un peu le ton.  
Je m'étais écarté de lui. Sachant que la tournure des événements ne lui plaisait guère, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction à mes paroles.

\- Je veux être normal, et pouvoir comprendre mes amis... Eus-je bégayé un regard fuyant au visage.  
J'avais eu de nombreux pincements de cœur lors de la discutions, mais celui ci se serra intensément quand par la suite, il m'avait demandé, d'un air anormalement calme:

\- Et donc? Dois-je en déduire quelque chose?

Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le quitter ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais sa question laissait présager que je le souhaitais au fond de moi. J'avais levé mon visage vers lui, pour lui faire déchiffrer son erreur, je l'avais aimé, et je l'aimais encore. Mais devant moi, ne s'était dessiné qu'un dos s'éloignant dangereusement de moi, un dos d'une élégante beauté et d'une robuste fierté, qui avait disparu lors d'un croisement de rue. Il était parti.

-Bon alors tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu larmoies comme ça bon sang! Gueula la fameuse voix, me ramenant à la réalité. Je dû me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas perdre l'usage de l'ouïe.

\- Nishinoya... c'est juste que... Je...

Je repliai ma tête entre mes bras, comme pour me réconforter.

\- N'y va pas par quatre chemins, déclara le garçon à la mèche blonde. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, comme pour me calmer un peu, portant cet éternel sourire angélique qui le caractérisait tant. Je dévoilai par réflexe ma pensée:

\- Je voudrais être une fille.

\- Euh... Émit mon ami, laissant ensuite un blanc s'installer entre nous, il me guettait apparemment surpris. En même temps quoi de plus normal. Moi-même je trouvais cette mystérieuse envie étrange, mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre solution pour sortir avec Kageyama tout en restant hétéro.  
J'étais sur le poing de lui demander d'oublier ce que je venais dire, quand il approcha son visage du mien, mêlant son regard dans le miens, et en ajoutant d'un ton assurée:

\- Tu serais sublime en fille!

Je rigolais un peu, il ne prenait décidément rien au sérieux, et continua en plus dans sa lancée:  
\- Tu veux vraiment en devenir une?

Je venais de réveiller le monstre pervers de Nishinoya.

\- Alors habille-toi comme telle.

Le jour suivant m'ayant dégoté un uniforme de fille je me vêtis avec, et sans penser aux conséquences, me rendis au lycée.

J'avais alors deux heures de maths suivi d'une heure de japonais, Kageyama m'avait lancé des regards d'incompréhension tout au long de la matinée. Mais j'imagine que comme tous les autres de la classe, il se demandait ce qui me passait par la tête.

à l'intercours j'allais m'acheter de quoi rassasier mon géant estomac. Je me sentis un peu seul dans les couloirs sombres de l'établissement. Mais j'entraperçus mon reflet, dans l'une des vitres du première étage, mes jambes nus étaient fines bien qu'un poil musclées, et ma petite taille serrée dans la veste bleu de l'uniforme me donnait une véritable allure féminine. Comme le disais Yuu j'aurais sûrement été plus séduisant en tant que femme. À ce constat je décidais d'en être vraiment une!

Partie 2:

Le temps passait et les gens commençaient à s'habituer à me voir travesti. Les rumeurs disaient que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi. Je blaguais en effet souvent sur le sujet avec mes camarades. Et les dures moqueries, que j'avais eues pendant les premières semaines, se changèrent en gentilles taquineries. Je n'avais en revanche pas encore approché Kageyama qui semblait toujours énervé contre moi. Pas une fois où nos regards s'était croisés, il n'avait montré de l'attirance à mon égard. Je ne comprenais pas trop vu que j'étais toujours l'Hinata à qui il s'était déclaré. Serte j'avais changé de sexe, mais j'avais longtemps pensé lui plaire d'avantage ainsi... Enfin bon, je me forçais à ne plus y penser, pour aller de l'avant, et pour profiter au maximum des jours qui passaient si vite.  
Brusquement on m'interpela:

\- Eh toi!

La voix de cette personne était froide, et distante. Je sursautai puis me retournai vers elle. Il s'agissait là d'un terminal que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Il était, je dois l'admettre, vraiment beau. Son corps bien bâtit devait mesurer dans les 1m70, ses cheveux en bataille était d'un brun élégant, et ses yeux, plus sombres, dévisageaient sensuellement les alentours.

\- Tu t'appelles Hinata Shoyo n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'un air sévère.

Je me sentais un peu déstabilisé par sa présence, il était je présume, un peu effrayant.

\- Oui c'est moi... Marmonnais-je.

Il m'était impossible de supporter un regard si dure, bien que, je du laissai tomber mes yeux vers le sol.  
\- Désolé je dois y aller, repris-je.

Je lui tournai le dos, pour entreprendre ma fuite. Je couru entre les couloirs du lycée. Au-delà des fenêtres, un coucher de soleil flamboyant, illuminait les ténèbres de la nuit. Je me souvenus à cet instant des dernière heures: J'étais resté, de 5h à 7h, pour parler de ma transsexualité au proviseur. Celui-ci m'avait alors vivement encouragé à redevenir un garçon. Mais je ne l'avais pas écouté, et l'ayant remarqué, il allait probablement me convoquer de nouveau...

Je repris une marche lente après quelques minutes de course. Je semblais à nouveau seul, et mon cœur reprit un rythme normal, mais soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je m'immobilisai.  
C'était le garçon flippant qui m'avait suivi, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je lui fis fasse de nouveau. "Pourquoi me regardait-il si durement?"

Sans dire un mot, il me plaqua doucement contre la vitre, et s'approcha dangereusement de moi.  
\- Que... Que fais-tu?

Il attrapa mon visage de sa main et caressa ma joue de son pouce. Puis il se pencha sur moi, la douceur de ses gestes me laissait sans voie. Il me dénoua le col, et vint déposer un baiser dans ma nuque.

Je tremblais sous ses gestes, déboussolé et angoissé. Pourquoi faisais-t-il cela? Je ne le connaissais même pas...

-je t'aime... Marmonna-t-il à mon oreille.

Je déglutis alors, me laissant tout de même aller dans cette tendresse.

C'est alors qu'il essaya de m'embrasser, ses enivrantes lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes, et son souffle chaud se mélangea au mien. Une image me revint, celle de Kageyama qui me serait dans ses bras. Je repoussai violemment ce garçon-là, pour qui je n'avais aucun sentiment. J'étais essoufflé et rouge de honte.

\- Pardon je... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, bégayais-je.

En se recoiffant d'un air las il s'éloigna. Je remarquais une scintillante couche humide qui recouvrait ses beaux yeux. Je venais de faire de la peine à quelqu'un...

Partie 3:

Le lendemain, c'était le jour qui précédait les vacances, je décidais finalement d'aller parler à Kageyama. À la pause, je m'approchais lentement de lui, Il était penché sur une fenêtre de l'établissement, et il regardait d'un air peiné les feuilles mortes écrasées et boueuse du sol de la cour. Ses sombres cheveux virevoltaient au gré du vent. J'attrapai son bras pour qu'il remarque ma présence. Il me dévisagea tristement, et je détournai alors mon regard, gêné.

\- Euh... Kageyama je... J'aimerai qu'on se remette ensemble, bégayais-je alors.  
Mes yeux larmoyaient, mais dans un élan d'affection je lui caressai le bras du bout des doigts. Il frissonna un instant, puis étreint mon poignet.

\- Il y a un truc que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris, je suis gay moi, et je ne veux pas d'une fille. Si tu veux vraiment te remettre avec moi redevient celui que tu étais, marmonna-t-il.

Je grimaçais de douleur, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Je souhaitais de tous mon cœur revivre notre histoire d'amour, mais j'avais tellement honte d'être ainsi. Mes amis ne me comprendraient pas, et je ne les comprendrais pas non plus...

\- Tu sais... Être ami ne veux pas dire être en accord parfais, chacun à sa façon de voir les choses, à ses gouts, à ses différences, Hinata tu n'as pas à te sentir mal de ça, continua-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, laissant une petite larme couler sur ma joue. Il avait raison, tellement raison...

Je souris brusquement, en prenant une nouvelle résolution.

\- Depuis quand tu dis des trucs aussi profond? Rigolais-je de bon cœur.

J'allais redevenir le Hinata mâle, lui expliquai-je alors. Il me serra contre lui, et une foule d'élève nous observa, les rumeurs qui avaient suivi mon travestissement allaient se justifier.

J'étais vraiment un mec compliqué, qui passait d'une idée à une autre, que tout le monde me sache gay ne me gênait plus étrangement...

Voilà comment on se remit ensemble, et le samedi qui suivit on fêta avec toute la bande le début des vacances. Durant la soirée, nous avouâmes notre relation à nos compagnons, qui ne semblaient pas plus choqué que ça. Puis tout le monde s'endormit dans de drôles de positions, sauf moi et mon âme sœur, qui restâmes éveillé.

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu d'eux.

-Hinata...

Kageyama avait chuchoté ces mots d'une douceur pénétrante presque cruelle, bien que mon cœur se fût élevé au point d'empourprer mes joues d'un rose flamboyant. On s'espionnait lascivement assis contre la paroi austère qui nous séparait de nos camarades endormis. Tout doucement il se rapprocha de moi. Il pesait autour de nous, une pénombre enivrante qui dissimulait joliment nos visages gêné.

\- S'il te plait... Non... Bégayais-je.

Il s'arrêta un instant, me scrutant du peu qu'il le pouvait, il semblait tellement me désirer. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi d'un geste brutale, et embrassa rigoureusement mes lèvres brulantes, un baiser qui devenant de plus en plus agressif, m'arracha quelques plaintes.

\- Arête, on va nous entendre ... Déglutis-je en le repoussant.

Nos souffles hargneux s'engouffraient dans les obscures ténèbres de la pièce, Kageyama me tira contre lui, ses doux cheveux caressaient ma peau, je pus entrevoir leur merveilleuse teinte obscure.

\- Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je déglutis un peu, alors que mon sang s'enflammait dans mes veines, je ne pus exprimer mes sentiments, et restai simplement engouffré contre le torse chaud de l'être aimé.


	4. Je ne voulais pas que ça ce complique

**Partie 1:**

Nous nous promenions entre les feuilles multicolores d'automnes recouvertes d'une fine couche de neige. Les flocons avaient commencés à tomber cette nuit, et ne s'était arrêté que depuis une dizaine de minute. Kageyama m'attrapa la main, celle ci était recouverte d'un gant en tissu bleu marine qui me protégeaient du froid, après un moment d'hésitation, je serrai sa main à mon tour. Nos visages étaient rosis à cause de la température et de la présence de l'autre. Je vis un peu plus loin, près d'un regroupement de maison, des enfants qui couraient et jetaient de toutes parts des boules de neige. j'écarquillai les yeux émerveillés par leur jeu. Ça avait l'air amusant. Je devançai alors kageyama, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, puis je me retournai vers lui en rigolant.

-Prend ça! Criai-je en lui jetant une boule de neige que je venais de faire.

Il l'a reçu en pleine tête, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'essuya simplement le visage, mais j'entrevoyais bien son énervement. Je déglutis. Sans dire un mot il se pencha pour prendre de la neige, je compris tout de suite où il voulait en venir et m'élançais donc dans une course rapide. Ses pas retentissaient juste derrière moi, alors mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il me rattrapait petit à petit, je n'arrivait vraiment pas à courir avec ces chaussures là. Dans un geste violent il m'attrapa par les épaules et nous tombâmes tout les deux en arrière. D'une expression sadique il écrasa la neige qu'il avait récupéré avant la course dans mes cheveux.

-Ah! arête! Riais-je.

C'était froid. Très froid. Il me renversa sous lui, et d'un regard noir amusant, il fit entrer de la neige sous mon pull de laine. Inconsciemment je me tordis en avant pour la retirer. Mais alors que je m'étais assis je n'avais pas remarqué le visage si près de Kageyama, à présent j'avais relevé la tête et je le voyais. Son regard s'était adoucit, et m'observait langoureusement. Je posai l'une de mes mains dans sa nuque pour l'approcher de moi, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Son souffle m'enivrait. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes et nous fermâmes les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage le baiser.

\- Hinata... Marmonna-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il faisait encore un peu sombre en ce mercredi d'hiver, mais il n'était que huit heure du matin après tout. Les maisonnettes des alentours s'éclairaient les unes après les autres, alors que les décorations de noël accrochées dans la ruelles s'éteignaient. J'aimais beaucoup cette période de l'année, tout le monde semblait vraiment joviale et heureux. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit éternelle...

\- Regardez qui voilà, ricana un nouvel arrivant.  
C'était Nishinoya, qui accompagné de Asahi, portait un sac cartonné fumant de la boulangerie d'à côté. Je me sentis un peu gêné qu'il me voit dans les bras de Kageyama, alors je m'esquivai furtivement de son étreinte. Je me relevai ensuite en me recoiffant.

\- Alors comme ça vous vous balader en amoureux? Interrogea mon meilleur ami.  
J'étais sur le poing de réponde quand Kageyama énervé qu'on nous est ai dérangé, demanda ironiquement:

\- Et vous? Que faîtes vous ensemble à cette heure ci?  
Comprenant le sous entendu Asahi se mit à rougir.

\- Il m'a accompagner acheter ça, on les voulait bien chauds alors on a du se lever tôt pour les avoir juste quand ils sortaient du four!  
Le plus petit de la bande nous montrait des beignets à la framboise, recouverts d'une couche de vanille.

\- Vous avez dormis ensemble? Continua Kageyama.  
\- Oui, déclara avec innocence Nishinoya. Après l'avoir invité à passer la nuit chez moi je ne savais pas où le faire dormir, il est donc venu dans ma chambre. Mais comment tu sais ça?  
\- Déduction! Et qu'avez vous fait exactement?

Leur discussion étant pleine de sous entendus, je n'arrivais plus a démêler le vrai du faut. Il était impossible que mon meilleur ami soit gay au vu de son admiration pour Shimizu, mais pour ce qui était de Asahi, je ne savais pas trop... Je l'observai alors, il était écarlate, et soudainement il dit d'un ton énervé:

\- Votre conversation est trop bizarre! Si tu veux tout savoir Kageyama, même si on était dans la même pièce j'ai dormis sur un matelas seul, et nous n'avons fait que discuter et regarder des films!  
Nishinoya lui attrapa le poignet et l'observa d'un œil doux, se qui le calma d'un coup.

-Bon allé bye-bye les amoureux! Dit le petit en emportant son camarade par le bras.

Nous les vîmes s'éloigner, c'est vrai que quand on les voyait tous les deux, on pouvait croire à un couple, mais la réalité des choses était tout autre, et ça même si il les avait charrié, Kageyama le savait. Il me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser de nouveau, puis il me raccompagna silencieusement chez moi.

 **Partie 2** :

Le temps est lourd et léger en même temps. Il passe à une vitesse fulgurante tout en étant d'une lenteur exténuante, et on le remarque d'autant plus lorsqu'on tient le bonheur entre ses doigts...

Kageyama est moi avions passés de magnifiques journées ensembles. Je me souviens notamment de toute cette période où je me travestissais, et je le fais avec un large sourire puisqu'elle est révolue, mais il faut savoir qu'à l'époque je m'étais senti perdu par rapport à moi même et complètement abandonné. Donc le fait que je puisse me sentir si heureux à son souvenir provenait simplement du temps et rien d'autre. Le temps efface tout, le temps surpasse tout, il est guérissant mais également terrifiant.

Je me souviens aussi avec joie de ces vacances d'hiver et de ce jour où il m'avait raccompagné chez moi après avoir croisé Asahi et Nishinoya sous la neige. Je ne m'attendais pas encore à tous les événements qui allaient suivre. Mais comment aurais-je pu en fait? Je veux dire si quelqu'un sait lire le future j'aimerai bien qu'il m'enseigne comment faire. Quoi que, stresser et s'attrister à l'avance pour chaque chose ne serait pas non plus une aubaine. N'est ce pas?

Je me rappelle aussi d'une certaine soirée sainte.  
Je l'avais fêté avec ma famille, composée de mes parents et de ma petite sœur hystérique, une fillette souriante et pétillante. Tout ce passait bien quand Kageyama me téléphona brusquement pour que je le rejoigne chez lui. J'obtins l'accord de mes parents assez facilement et pus m'y rendre en courant sous des flocons ascendants. Mes pommettes flambaient à cause du froid.

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine! Avais -je déclaré un peu essoufflé en découvrant mon copain à l'entré de sa maison.

Sans rien répondre il m'embrassa tendrement, et m'obligea à passer le reste de la nuit à ses côtés. Je le trouvait un peu plus souriant que d'habitude ce qui contrastait avec le reste de son visage pâle, qui semblait anormalement maladif.

\- Je t'aime, avait-il marmonné plusieurs fois dans la soirée.

Il m'offrit un gros nounours en pluche blanc, et moi ayant bien entendu oublié d'acheter quelque chose, lui demandai avec honte ce qu'il voulait. Pour mon plus grand malheur ou pour mon plus grand bonheur il voulu ne toute autre forme de cadeau, oui ce genre de chose là. Ainsi nous découvrîmes avec gêne ce à quoi se laisse aller les couples. Je souffris un peu pendant cet acte de symbiose, puis je m'endormis contre le confortable et chaleureux torse de mon copain, j'étais complètement affaiblit.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien? Demandais-je en me réveillant.

À mes côtés était étendu Kageyama plus rouge qu'il ne l'avais jamais été. Il était malade, mais ne m'avait rien dit jusqu'alors. D'après les quelques raisons qu'il me donna ensuite, il voulait juste être avec moi pour noël, malgré sa fièvre qui augmentait de plus en plus. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être étrange quand il s'y mettait, mais je l'aimais pour ça aussi, surement...

Le temps passa et à cause d'un besoin urgent de mes parents je dus rentrer, je laissai ainsi mon faible copain seul chez lui. Je n'en avait pas tellement envie mais on m'y contraignait en affirmant que ma présence n'était pas nécessaire pour qu'un malade se repose. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, seulement, et si il arrivait quelque chose? On était pas à l'abri d'une hausse de fièvre ou de ce genre de problème non? Je m'en allais tout de même ainsi, ce que j'allais amèrement regretter.  
L'avenir... l'avenir... je me dis parfois qu'il n'est pas spécialement intéressant de pouvoir le lire, en revanche changer le passer à notre guise pourrait être très utile... Oui j'aimerai pouvoir retourner à cet instant, pour rester à ses cotés, et tenir cette main, cette main froide et large qui me glissait entre les doigts petit à petit...

 **Partie 3:**

Je ne ressentis pas le regret tout de suite puisqu'on me mit au courant de ces fâcheux événements que bien plus tard. Je dis fâcheux mais ils ne l'étaient pas pour tous, certain en on surement bien jouit dans mon dos...  
Je revus Kageyama trois jours après noël, et je fus au combien soulagé de le voir rétabli que je ne fis pas attention à tous ses petits gestes et expressions qui auraient du me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Les vacances se finirent ainsi, et nous reprîmes nos bonnes vieilles habitudes, je parle de nos petites visites chez Sugawara le weekend pour y faire nos devoirs, mais aussi de tout ce qui concernait le volley ball. Les entrainements et les matches étaient tous plus difficiles les uns que les autres, et bien sûr Kageyama et moi n'avions plus trop le temps de nous voir seul à seul.

Un certain samedi soir, j'allais avec Nishinoya acheter des boissons pour une soiré entre meilleurs ami, comprenez par là que nous la faisions seul et que j'en fus ravit car cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé du temps ensemble. La nuit tombait déjà alors qu'il n'était que six heure, et un petit vent frais venait se frotter désagréablement à nous.

\- Comment ça ce passe avec Kageyama ?.

Je sursautai, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on aborde à chaque fois ce sujet, ça me stressait toujours autant. Je répondis que tout allait bien le teint légèrement rosé en baissant le regard au sol.

\- Et dit moi, ça fait quoi d'être gay?

Je m'arrêtai dans ma marche et il fit de même. Ce que ça fait d'être gay? On se trouve hors norme, complètement incompris et seul... Enfin c'était ce que j'avais ressenti au début, mais avec le temps on finit par l'accepter, en tout cas moi je l'ai accepté... Peut-on de toute façon faire autrement? On ne va pas se cacher et se torturer l'esprit éternellement. Ce serait ficher sa vie en l'air non? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux en finir?

Je fronçais les sourcilles est déclarai fortement:

-Rien de spécial mis à part que c'est difficile de se faire accepter et de s'accepter!

Un regard triste témoignant d'une lourde souffrance se posa sur moi. Je déglutis n'ayant jamais vu ce visage chez Nishinoya. De petites goutes commencèrent à tomber du ciel grisé, mais je n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Il y a quelqu'un de.. enfin comme toi... et je ne peux pas répondre à ses attentes... bégaya-il en larmes.

Il essayait de se retenir je le voyais bien, je me précipitai alors sur lui pour l'enlacer. C'était comme un réflexe. Tel que nous étions à présent je ne pouvais plus le voir pleurer n'est ce pas? Était-ce l'envie de le réconforter ou l'envie de ne pas voir un Homme pleurer sur le sort d'un gay qui me poussa à ce geste? Je n'en savais rien... Je ne voulais pas savoir...

Une personne me vint alors très nettement en tête. Je me disais que c'était peut être lui pour qui Nishinoya avait de la peine, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certain.

Nous reprîmes notre route quelques minutes plus tard, mon ami avait les yeux rouges mais portait un sourire aux lèvres, surement était-il heureux d'avoir pu se vider d'un poids. Mais peut être était-ce seulement un faux sourire pour ne pas gâcher d'avantage notre soirée. Encore une question sans réponse...

Il m'attrapa le poignet et nous nous mimes à courir sous une pluie de plus en plus forte. Je couvrais mes cheveux de mon bras restant pour que l'eau n'atteigne pas mon visage, alors que nos bruits de pas piétinants les flaques d'eau résonnaient dans ma tête. Tout semblait s'être éteint à part nous, nos respirations ascendantes et ces fameux bruits de pas. Tout semblait vide et dénué de sens à part le dos de ce garçon qui se dessinait devant moi. Et tout semblait nous avoir quitter, que ce soit le temps, l'espace, les sentiments, ou même notre capacité à penser.

Quand brusquement j'entendis une voix. Celle ci venait d'une petite ruelle à proximité et me sortit de cet état second.  
Mon cœur rata alors un battement et je me m'y à trembler. Avais-je bien entendu?

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Un problème? Me questionna Nishinoya.  
\- Là bas, j'ai crus entendre...

J'étais sur le point de me ruer vers l'endroit d'où était venu la voix mais mon camarade me stoppa en m'agrippant fortement le poignet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, c'est un coin fréquenté par les prostituées, à mon avis ce que tu as entendu ne mérite pas que tu en saches plus...

Non...Ce n'est pas ça... Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai crus entendre...Enfin... Mes oreilles me jouent certainement des tours...  
Malgré le doute qui sommeillait en moi je repris ma route vers chez Nishinoya. Notre soirée n'aura pas été si agréable que nous le voulions, nous étions mal alaise même si nous ne le montrions pas ouvertement. Nous regardâmes des films, et nous allâmes nous coucher sans un mot. Je n'arrivais pas à lui ouvrir mon cœur, à parler de mes peurs, de mes incertitudes, de mes peines, et je compris en l'entendant sangloter en pleine nuit, qu'il n'y arrivait pas non plus. Je serrais mon oreiller de toutes mes forces comme si il s'agissait de mon très cher Kageyama, pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper, pour ne pas le laisser s'en aller, pour que ce cauchemars ne se réalise jamais... 


	5. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre

**Partie 1 :**

Je courrais...courrais...courrais... Partout autour de moi c'était du vide. Une seule couleur ressortait de ce vide: le blanc. Un blanc douloureux, tortueux, omniprésent.

Je courrais non fuyais, ça ressemblait plus à une fuite. Oui, une fuite vers la couleur, celle de l'automne, et vers la sienne : le noir... Où était passé le noir? J'avais beau chercher il n'était plus là... Il avait disparu, il ne me recouvrait plus de sa toile chaude, il ne me cachait plus dans sa tiédeur protectrice...J'avais peur, mes jambes tremblaient, et je courrais...

Brusquement, une forme se dressa devant moi, elle ressemblait à un dos. Je me cognai contre elle, mais elle resta immobile. Mon visage me faisait mal. j'attrapai par réflexe mon nez d'où se propageait la douleur, d'où sortait un liquide gluant. Je souris, j'allais enfin voir une autre couleur, et soulevai ma main pour y découvrir le liquide, mais celui ci n'était que limpide... D'un blanc grisé... blanc...blanc... blanc...

Je contournai la silhouette pour reprendre la fuite, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux pour ne rien voir, mais on m'attrapa le poignet. Je me retournai fasse à cette forme humaine qui m'empêchait d'aller plus loin, et mon cœur loupa un battement. Cette silhouette pâle me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus à qui elle appartenait...

Je remarquai alors son sourire, m'était-il adressé? L'intérieur de cette bouche était noir... d'un sublime noir crépuscule...

Je me laissai tomber au sol... Marmonnant le nom de mon bien aimé... Oui marmonnant ce nom qui sonnait comme faut de ma bouche : Kageyama.

La forme m'empêchait de m'étendre au sol, elle retenait toujours mon poignet dans les airs. J'avais mal, et je voulais cette couleur, je voulais ce noir...

Une goutte d'eau me ramena à la raison, je regardai sa provenance, et discernai un visage pleurant de sombres larmes. Je pus toucher le noir qui coulait, je pus m'en imprégner.

La silhouette quand à elle lâcha en gémissant. Elle s'assécha, devint entièrement fade, et tomba raide par terre. Il n'y avait pas assez de cette couleur pour deux...

Je souris de bonheur en plongeant mon visage dans cette aura ténébreuse qui était mienne, et bus tout ce noir, me créant ainsi une bouche obscure. Derrière moi la silhouette étendue marmonnait des ''Je t'aime'' souffrants qui ne m'étaient pas destinés, mais je n'y fis pas attention...

 **Partie 2:**

Un bruit assourdissant heurtait en plusieurs coups de couteaux mes faibles oreilles. L'un de mes bras s'échappa de la réconfortante et apaisante couette chaude, se posa élégamment sur cette petite technologie pratique qu'on appelait ''portable'', et stoppa la mélodie horripilante qui s'en échappait. Je me réveillait un peu abasourdie, ma tête me faisant affreusement souffrir. Une sorte du gluante texture recouvrait ma vue à la rendre flou et j'avais les yeux secs comme si j'avais longuement pleuré. Je venais sûrement de faire un cauchemars mais je n'en avais aucun souvenirs, étrangement.

Je me soulevai ensuite lourdement. À mes côtés se dessinaient les jolies courbes d'un Nishinoya endormi. Je déplaçai mes poignets, sur lesquels j'étais appuyé, contre le matelas de l'être assoupi. Je devais m'approcher de lui pour le réveiller, mais malencontreusement, je glissais au sol, et cognais mon ami. Son couchoir était bien plus proche du mien que je ne l'avais perçu.

Nishinoya poussa un petit cris réprobateur, et demanda par réflexe l'heure qu'il était. À quoi je répondis six heure, avant de tenter de m'écarter de lui. Mais il m'en empêcha en m'attrapant par derrière, puis en me tirant sensuellement en arrière. Je tombais dos au matelas, tête sur l'une de ses cuisse. Lui, il était assis et me souriait.

Il se pencha pour ancrer ses deux yeux d'ors dans les miens, ce qui fit monter sur mon visage une chaleur nouvelle. Je devins alors rouge écarlate, et, dans une frustration subite, je me dressai en refusant ses caresses désagréables qui essayaient en vain de me maintenir à terre. Je lui fit fasse alors qu'un horrible silence régnait en maître entre nous. Bien que la sobriété de la pièce m'empêchait de bien cerner les détailles, je remarquai que le sourire du garçon à la mèche avait disparu. Brisant ainsi le vide à nos oreilles, je lui demandai anxieux:

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Mais il ne répondit rien, se leva à son tour, et s'éloigna de moi, sortant de sa chambre en désordre.  
Seul dans la pièce je pus reprendre mon calme, mais c'était comme peine perdu, quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Je me dirigeai alors vers la salle à manger, et le vis. Nishinoya était là, devant son reflet que la nuit extérieur, contrastant avec les lumières intérieurs, avait créé sur une fenêtre.

Je le rejoins, écrivant les parties de la mélodie fiévreuse de mon corps sur ce verre carrelé. Je déglutis quand je vis, à travers nos reflets, avec quel regard sérieux il m'observait.

Tout à coup il me poussa contre un mur à droite de la vitre infernal, et m'étreignant les épaules, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me défendis un peu, mais pris entre la peur de blessé mon ami et l'incompréhension, je ne fus pas assez catégorique dans mes gestes. Il continua donc, mélangeant nos salives, faisant jouer sa langue avec la mienne.  
Mais tout ça me dégoutait, et j'avais la dérangeante impression que c'était réciproque. Il n'y avait que de la violence, aucune douceur en Nishinoya, il ne semblait pas aimer notre échange, lui non plus. C'est pourquoi je me dégageai violemment, et, dans un furtive regard, j'entrevis nos corps sur la fenêtre. Nous étions si proche physiquement, mais si éloigné dans nos sentiments, dans nos peurs... J'en fus effrayé, terriblement effrayé. La gorge nouée, sous une faible lueur jaunâtre, je tentai le dialogue:  
\- Que t'arrive t-il Nishinoya?

Il baissa la tête en un soupire caché, et répondit d'un air légé:

\- Je n'en sais rien... Une voiture noir passa à l'instant même où il me dit ceci. Elle traversait incroyablement vite une petite route rocailleuse que nous pouvions observer de la fenêtre. Je n'y fit guère attention, malgré sa jolie couleur, laissant mon regard sur Yuu.  
Mais tout à coup, l'atmosphère se métamorphosa. Mon ami posa ses yeux étincelants sur moi et étira un large sourire. Il ne semblait pas sincère, mais il réussit tout de même à baisser la tension qui nous avait gagné.

\- Je voulais tester avec un mec, mais pour ma première fois je me suis dit qu'un ancien travesti serait un bon essai. Reprit-il, usant d'un ton moqueur dont il a l'habitude.

\- Mais euh! C'est pas sympas ce que tu dis, je suis un garçon aujourd'hui! Boudais-je alors.

Sans que je ne m'en soit rendu compte, mon cœur s'était calmé. Je me souvins alors de la raison pour laquelle nous nous étions réveillez si tôt, de pourquoi nous avions installé ce réveille tortionnaire un samedi matin.

\- Et si on allait les acheter! Déclarais -je instantanément.

De sublimes étoiles scintillèrent dans le regard de mon ami. Il attrapa l'un de mes poignet pour m'emmener dans la chambre. Là bas, il commença a me dévêtir, me retirant d'abord mon bas de pyjama puis mon haut.

\- Nishinoya? Demandais-je gêné.  
\- Il faut que la chaleur fondent dans la bouche, répondit -il tout excité. Dépêchons nous!

Il me tendit mes vêtements, et je m'en vêtit hâtivement, l'observant lui aussi s'habiller. Puis nous nous y rendirent, le froid nous gagna d'abord, puis le chaud nous submergea. C'était sucrée et tellement bon. Yuu me fit découvrir le plaisir de manger des beignets épais et fumants, tout juste sortis du four, et nous vagabondâmes seul à seul sur un chemin que je connaissais bien, même trop bien. 

**Partie 3:**

Assit sur une barre métallique en suspension j'observais l'immensité grisée d'un ciel ombragé. À mes cotés rêvassait mon meilleur ami les sourcilles froncés et relevés à l'arrête du nez. Il était toujours aussi attristé que la veille.  
Je m'approchais alors de lui et vint poser ma tête sur son épaule gauche.  
Il frémit d'un coup.  
Je lui montrais ensuite mon visage empathique, voulant qu'il comprenne mon inquiétude.  
Il me tira vers lui.  
Et dans un geste maternant il me serra doucement contre son torse. C'était dure et mou, dure dans son ossature et dans sa musculation, mou dans la texture de son vêtement.

J'aimais beaucoup ce contacte, c'était comme une fusion, comme ci j'entrais en lui. Je me surpris à penser que Nishinoya était fait pour prendre les autres dans ses bras, et pour les garder à jamais emprisonnés. Liés par ce contacte, liés par leurs sentiments. Je croyais dure comme fer que la personne dont mon camarade tomberait amoureux allait être sous son emprise pour l'éternité, et je ne l'a plaindrait en aucun cas, cette personne...

J'eus soudain envie de lui demander de me parler, de m'expliquer. J'avais crus comprendre qu'il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir répondre aux sentiments de quelqu'un, mais je n'étais pas certain de l'identité de la personne. J'étais tout à coup encore plus curieux de ses histoires de cœur, de ses déceptions sentimentales. Je lui demandais alors, en une phrase très simple, sans contrôle:

\- À cause de qui es-tu dans cet état?

\- C'est Asahi... Répondit-il tout de suite.

Je tressaillis de surprise, c'était pourtant la personne dont je pensais qu'il allait dire le nom, alors pourquoi étais-je si choqué? J'avais en ce moment de plus en plus de mal à me comprendre, à comprendre mes réactions, mes doutes, mes peurs... Tout sortait de nul part sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, comme ci une force supérieur avait prit possession de mon corps et me menait à la souffrance sans que mon cerveau n'en soit averti. J'étais manipulé par la fatalité, par un esprit réel, enfin plus réel que moi le héro de fiction, le héro de cette histoire, le héro de ma vie. Quoi que pour ma conscience je suis plus réel que ne l'est cet être manipulateur, il n'y a donc que pour les lecteurs que je ne semble pas l'être. Il est question ici de relativité.

Me sortant de mes pensés dérivantes, Nishinoya reprit:

\- Asahi est une personne fragile, il m'aime, mais quand il me l'a avoué je ne savais pas comment lui dire que c'était impossible, entre nous. Tu sais Hinata, j'ai cette désagréable intuition que quelque chose de supérieur a fait en sorte de me rendre hétéro, pour qu'on ne puisse pas atteindre le bonheur ensemble. Je ne parle pas de la nature qui pour moi n'a aucune ambition propre, je parle d'une âme perfide et éveillée qui choisirait tout à notre place, qui écrirait les moindres détailles de nos vies. Mais qui ne nous permettrait pas d'atteindre le bonheur.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement en l'entendant parler. Nous avions tous deux le même sentiment vis à vis de nos souffrances.  
Je me forçais à rigoler, pour ne pas qu'il comprenne que je pense comme lui, pour ne pas qu'il continue à croire en la présence dominatrice de cet individu. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'oublie, pour qu'ainsi il ne se laisse pas aller dans la souffrance en se donnant la fatalité comme excuse. Pour qu'ainsi il est une petite chance d'échapper à l'âme en question, et pour qu'il puisse ainsi diriger sa vie.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! Grogna-t-il  
-Excuse moi, mais je ne crois pas en Dieu! Ricanais-je encore.  
-Il ne s'agit pas de ça enfin! Bref passons...

Il descendit alors de la barre de fer rouillée, et en tendant sa main vers le ciel s'écria:

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je ne laisserai personne me faire croire qu'elle que chose sur moi même, je vais donc vérifier de ce pas si les garçons me dégoutent à ce point! Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis s'enfuit avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je voyais au loin son dos rapetisser. Tel un oiseau qui prend son envole, Il semblait plus libre que jamais, plus heureux que jamais. Quant à moi, le trouvant séduisant, je me mis à sourire bêtement.

Dans le parking derrière moi j'entendis un grognement de moteur irrité, je me tournai n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, et la vis. C'était une simple mais belle voiture noire qu'y semblait avoir du mal à avancer, surement à cause de cette congénère au teint grisé devant-elle. Peut être à cause de mon amour inconsidéré pour la couleur de la première, je me surpris à détester la seconde, celle à la couleur blanc gris, celle qui la contraignait dans ses mouvements. 


	6. Je ne veux pas y aller

L'un des deux garçon était allongé sur un canapé aux draps rosés, il était grand, épais de par ses muscles, et avait un visage aux traits fins. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon qui pointait sur le haut de son crane, un début de barbe avait fait son apparition sur son menton, et ses yeux banales observaient le second lycéen. Celui ci, assis sur le planché, avait la tête posée sur le torse de son camarade et avait l'air bien plus jeune que lui. Pourtant les adolescents avaient le même âge, ce qui était dure à deviner au premier coup d'œil. Le petit portait une jolie mèche blonde qui lui retombait en vaguelettes sur le front et il analysait la pièce de son intense regard.

Dans des mouvements singuliers le musclé caressait, du bout de ses doigts, l'épaule du second. Nishinoya, je pense que vous l'aurez comprit, se redressa après une hésitation, et s'assit d'une lourdeur flemmarde sur son compagnon.

\- Asahi-san, émit-t-il en un murmure strident et glaciale, je vais essayer avec toi, continua-t-il sous la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet allumée.

Il se pencha pour embrasser de ses lèvres sèches le grand brun, et marqua ainsi le début d'une longue et belle relation.

Quand le tissu blanc d'hiver était encore présent j'avais la douce sensation d'être englouti par la nature, même si le blanc avait effacé les couleurs je me sentais en vie. Aujourd'hui je découvrais un paysage où la neige, autant que la verdure, avait totalement disparue. La nature me semblait, terne, malade, morte, et je me sentais affaibli, sans énergie, écrasé par ce ciel gris, par ses arbres monotones, et par ce froid pénétrant.

Nishinoya devait avoir rejoint Asahi à présent.  
Moi j'étais seul, et je vagabondais entre les silencieuses ruelles de cette grande ville, souffrant de cette solitude soudaine.  
Je pensai à Kageyama, il me manquait terriblement. Ainsi, je décidais, un peu sur un coup de tête, de l'appeler. Le soleil n'était pas bien haut dans le ciel mais je priais pour qu'il décroche. C'est ce qu'il fit, après plusieurs "bip" lancinants.

\- Oui? débuta-t-il.  
Il parlait d'un ton calme mais froid.

\- C'est moi... Désolé de te déranger si tôt le matin... Est-ce que je peux venir te voir? Demandais-je en tremblant.

\- Je suis à notre lieux habituel d'étude, je ne suis pas chez moi, expliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il me fallu un peu de temps pour me souvenir: le weekend nous nous retrouvions tous chez Sugawara pour travailler, j'avais oublié... Peut-être à cause de cette affaire avec Nishinoya qui m'avait vidée de mes forces.  
J'entendis la voie du propriétaire de la demeure, mais étant trop basses je ne compris pas ses paroles.  
Après l'avoir écouté Kageyama reprit:

-Tu viens pour qu'elle heure aujourd'hui?

\- Si possible tout de suite... Marmonnais-je un peu désorienté.

Je raccrochais après un petit ''ok'' de sa part, alors que mon cœur se serrait anormalement. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette histoire, mais je n'essayerai pas de savoir quoi, la réponse pourrait ne pas être à mon gout.

Je me remis en marche mais ne me dirigeait pas vers chez Sugawara, la froideur de mon copain m'avait un peu irrité. Brusquement et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ma tête se mit a tourner. Elle me tirait douloureusement, comme ci une force était entrain d'appuyer violemment aux endroits sensibles de mon cranes.  
Je m'accrochai instantanément au poteau électrique qui se trouvait là, près de moi, et d'une main crispée m'attrapai le visage. C'était subite, une souffrance momentanée, que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant.  
Quand elle s'atténua je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés, et j'aperçus une silhouette floutée au loin. Elle s'approchait de moi et vint poser l'une de ses main sur mon épaule.  
Ma vue ne c'était pas encore stabilisée, mais j'entendis assez bien ses questions:

\- Hinata? Ça ne va pas?

Je connaissais moi aussi cette personne, je ne l'avais pas oublié. Je me frottai les yeux et levai mon regard sur elle. Un beau jeune homme se dessinait devant moi, il avait de fins cheveux bruns et une assez grande taille, c'était lui: le garçon de la déclaration.

Brusquement tout devint blanc autour de moi, de nous. Les maisonnettes de pierres, la route à quelques mètres, le poteau sur lequel j'étais appuyé, et même le ciel, s'effacèrent. On avait comme induit sur un tableau présentant un paysage détaillé, une dose impressionnante de peinture blanche, qui coulait des lignes d'horizons jusqu'à moi en n'épargnant rien sur son passage.

Ma douleur au crane c'était petit à petit stoppée, mais avait laissée sa place à une impression déconcertante de déjà vue. Je connaissais ce vide saupoudré d'incolore, je connaissais cette infinie laiteux, je connaissais cette prison de liberté.

Je posai mon regard effaré sur l'individu présent pour chercher un réconfort, seulement, celui ci ne réagissait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne semblait aucunement surpris. Cela m'effrayait un peu.

\- Ce blanc m'insupporte, tu le détestes toi aussi n'est ce pas? Demanda-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence troublant qui nous avait gagné.

\- Je... cette couleur me fait peur, bégayai-je en reculant d'un pas.

Sensible je pense au ton stressé qui trahissait mon effroi, il pénétra son regard diaboliques dans le mien, et dit:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt la couleur reprendra le dessus, tu sortiras de cette espace désorientant, mais, malheureusement, tu devras te rendre dans un lieu encore plus effroyable, encore plus épouvantable.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, je ne répondis rien. J'étais complétement perdu, je voulais des explications, mais j'avais peur d'en demander. C'est alors que le lycéen s'approcha de moi d'une allure presque gracile, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille et me serrant très fort. Il avait collé le plus possible son corps au mien.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que ma tête se remit à tourner en de multiples douleurs lancinantes. Je fermai les yeux en écoutant sa dernière réplique:

\- Je t'aime, sache le.

Mes paupières c'étaient fermées sous le mal de crane et je ne pus les rouvrirent que bien plus tard. Je découvris ainsi le poteau auquel je mettais accroché, le ciel affreusement grisé que j'avais quitté, tout les autres éléments du tableau qui s'étaient blanchis, et un Tanaka inquiet qui me secouait dans tous les sens pour me réveiller.

-Hinata? Hinata? Criait-il.

Il lui fallu un long moment avant d'accepter de me lâcher. Il expliqua tout déboussolé m'avoir vue tomber contre la colonne de fer, et m'avoir plus ou moins rattrapé.

-Dit, tu es resté avec moi pendant tout le temps où j'étais inconscient? Demandais-je froidement.  
-Oui, mais, il ne t'a fallu que deux trois secondes pour reprendre conscience.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Ben oui, j'aurais appelé une ambulance si ça t'avait prit plus de temps!

Il me souleva sur ses épaules sans me demander mon avis et commença à marcher. Il ne devait pas savoir de quoi parler car il se tus pendant toute la globalité du trajet. Enfin, peut être qu'au font de lui il avait plein de questions vis à vis de ma soudaine chute, mais il n'en dit rien, et moi, je ne pris pas la parole non plus. Je me laissais simplement porter vers le malheur, comprenant assez vite qu'il m'emmenait chez Sugawara, le garçon au cheveux blancs. En effet Tanaka dut penser que nous nous étions rencontrés alors que je me rendais à notre lieu de travail, il me contraint donc à m'y rendre, bien que j'en étais terrorisé. La peur était ici un sentiment incompréhensible qu'une force supérieur m'obligeait à ressentir, une sorte de pressentiment désagréable qu'on m'envoyait pour me prévenir. Je plongeai alors mon visage dans le vêtement douillet de mon porteur, et nous arrivâmes très vite à destination.

Le paysage me dominait totalement, de grandes colonnes de briques de pierre se dressaient devant moi, et d'immenses arbres me recouvraient de leurs longs bras.  
Le chauve me posa au sol et je paru encore plus miniature face à cette univers gigantesque.  
C'est à partir de l'instant où Tanaka toqua à la porte que tout s'enclencha. Tout alla très vite; comme personne ne vint nous ouvrir, mon camarade nous fit rentrer par la porte de derrière. Il savait en effet que Sugawara oubliait toujours de la verrouiller. Il virevolta dans la maison à la recherche de nos camarades, et je le suivait. Mais, découvrant la petite salle bien pratique qui servait en toute éventualité, il abandonna sa chasse pour passer aux toilettes.  
Moi, je passai d'un couloir à l'autre continuant son activité, je les trouvai d'ailleurs assez rapidement.  
C'était en longeant la porte d'une des chambres de la demeure, un son semblable à un sanglot attira et retint mon attention. Quelqu'un était derrière cette porte obscure. Je posai et appuyai intensément sur la poignée pour découvrir le cauchemars. Kageyama était présent, il me regardait d'un œil désorienté mais distant, alors qu'il tenait dans ses beaux bras, un Sugawara larmoyant et dénudé.

Je fis demis tour et reprit ma marche une expression livide au visage, cette fois ci je me dirigeais, vers la sortie, vers la sortie du labyrinthe qui me piégeait, ce labyrinthe de couloirs, ce labyrinthe de pensée et de sentiments.  
Tanaka sorti au même instant des toilettes, il me vit me trainer difficilement contre le mur de pierre, et du comprendre tout de suite mon mal-être, car il vint à ma rencontre affolé.

\- Ça .. Ça ne va pas? Tu ne vas pas nous refaire une crise... rassure moi? Bégaya-t-il inquiet comme jamais.

Je voulais lui sourire mais je ne réussis qu'à lui montrer mon désespoir. J'endentai alors des bruits de pas et une respiration saccadée dans mon dos. Je me tournai et découvris le maux de tout mon malheur: ce garçon aux détestables cheveux blancs. De déferlantes larmes coulaient sur son visage angélique et il n'était vêtu que d'un long tee-shirt clair qui lui cachait le haut des cuisses.

\- Hinata! Je suis désolé! Ne lui en veut pas! C'est moi, c'est de ma faute! Brailla-t-il en tenant d'une main contracté son cœur en démence.

Il se laissa tomber au sol alors que j'avançais sans y faire attention. Je m'imaginais Tanaka qui l'aidait à se relever derrière moi, qui aidait l'instrument de ma torture. Je me lançais alors dans une course infernale, une fuite vers l'avenir, vers le passé, vers ces deux extrêmes.  
C'était la fin définitive du bonheur, et le début irrémédiable du malheur.


	7. Je veux que tu t'éloignes de mon cœur

-Sache que je t'aime.

Oui cet homme, que j'avais rencontré un soir il y a quelques mois, m'aimait. Je me souvenais bien de l'expression de douleur qu'il avait au visage à l'instant où j'avais refusé ses sentiments. J'avais la même aujourd'hui.  
Je souffrais de ne pouvoir posséder Kageyama certainement comme lui avait souffert de ne pouvoir me posséder.  
J'étais le bourreau de son désespoir. Et aujourd'hui on me faisait vivre la même chose. C'était peut-être juste. La personne qui manipulait et écrivait ma vie à sa guise n'avait pas tort de me faire ressentir cette souffrance à mon tour.  
Je pouvais comprendre à présent pourquoi cette conscience ne me laissait pas atteindre le bonheur, pourquoi elle m'avait jeter cette malédiction.

J'avais eu raison de permettre à Nishinoya de s'écarter de moi, les gens qui me côtoyaient de trop près devaient être touchés par mes symptômes: la tristesse et le malheur. Et à présent mon meilleur ami avait certainement pu lier ses sentiments avec un être pur comme Asahi, ça me soulageait un peu. Il ne devait plus me voir. Je ne devais plus le voir. Je renonçais à cette amitié chère à mes yeux, et enfermait mon cœur dans la solitude de ce rêve opaque.  
J'étais en effet assis dans cet univers de vide et de blanc que j'avais vu avant de me rendre chez Sugawara mais dont j'avais aussi rêvé une fois. Je m'en étais souvenu dans ma détresse.

En tailleur sur un sol dur, je pensais à Kageyama. Pour lui tout était très différent, mon amour était trop fort pour que j'accepte qu'il ne soit pas à mes cotés. Je voulais tant qu'il m'aide à supporter ma malédiction, qu'il me soutienne en me tenant la main à jamais. Mais celui ci en avait décidé autrement. Il voulait être avec Sugawara, il ne voulait pas souffrir avec moi. C'était logique, celui qui se laissait volontairement aller dans la douleur n'était pas saint d'esprit du tout. Quant à moi, je plongeais certes dans le supplice, mais c'était car on m'y contraignait, je n'avais pas le choix, c'était ma fatalité, ma tragédie.

-Sache que je t'aime.

Mes yeux cernés se soulevèrent vers la personne près de moi. C'était ce garçon, celui que j'avais fait souffrir. Il me répétait en boucle depuis des heures cette même phrase:

-Sache que je t'aime.

Je décidais d'y répondre après de longues heures de réflexions tortueuses à l'ignorer:

-Je suis désolé... Je...

Je me remis à sangloter. J'aurai voulu lui dire à quel point j'aimais Kageyama, lui dire que je ne pouvais changer ces sentiments, mais mon cœur était brisé, j'avais trop mal, je pleurais, encore et encore. Ces odieuses larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, dans ma bouche, et le long de mon menton, m'empêchait de m'exprimer.  
Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne, et c'est celle d'un être supérieur ignorant qui a fait de toi le héros de cette histoire tragique. Allé Hinata tu dois y aller, tu dois sortir de ce lieu de blanc où je végète. Tu ne dois pas rester avec le prisonnier que je suis. Tu dois continuer à vivre ton histoire qui contrairement à la mienne, n'ai pas encore finie.

Le blanc autour de moi se changea brusquement en une petite pièce carrelée. J'étais là au sol, et je me mutilais.  
Le tiraillement soulevait mes entrailles, mon cœur et mon corps se tordaient dans des mouvements d'agonies, et je crachais ce que je pouvais en plongeant mes mains couvertes de salive au font de ma gorge gluante. Les larmes et la morve coulaient à flot sur mon visage défiguré par la souffrance, je criais, criais, criais de toutes mes forces entre mes vomis déchirés. J'attrapais par moment une bouteille d'eau et buvais une gorgée pour soulager les brulures de ma tranchée, mais je reprenais très vite ma torture en des gestes violents, vifs, et vicieux. j'endurais ce martyre une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis, m'écroulais sur le carrelage froid, on entendait mes os claqués au sol, telles des craquements crépitants. Je souffrais, je souffrais terriblement; mon organe de passion avait été broyé pat cette trahison de Kageyama. alors je me faisais endurer une autre forme de supplice pour tenter d'oublier celui de mon cœur.

Griffant à présent hargneusement mes avants bras, et aggravant mes blessures, je travaillais sur chaque trait de mon dessin encré de rouge. Je ne semblais pas vouloir me stopper, comme ci j'essayais d'approcher autant que possible de ces démoniaques ténèbres, comme ci je me complaisais dans mes peines, dans ce jeu horrifiant.

Alors que j'avais pris un peu de repos dans mon activité, la poignée de porte de la pièce s'abaissa et une enfant entra. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à la reconnaitre entre la brume épaisse qu'avait engendré mes larmes, mais sa voix me rappelait celle de ma sœur. La petite lâcha un cris apeuré par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Alors je me soulevai aussi vite que je le pouvais, j'entrepris une course désespérée vers l'entrée de ma demeure, et je claquai la porte derrière moi.

J'avais réussi à attraper au vol mes chaussures usés, et me stoppai donc après une longue course pour les enfiler. J'étais vêtu d'un large pantalon et d'un simple tee-shirt sombre qui laissait picoter mes entailles à l'air libre. Je m'assis contre un petit arbre aux couleurs inconnus et aux branches torturées, et fermai les yeux.

_

Un doux vent soulevait mes cheveux orangés vers le ciel et j'entendais les intonations redondantes que les feuilles, qui se frottaient et qui se griffaient entre elles, faisaient. Je laissai mon visage glissé un peu vers mon épaule droite. J'avais un souffle coupé mais n'avais plus envie de pleurer. Sentant l'odeur envoutante d'un air humide qui présageait une potentielle pluie imminente, je m'apaisais doucement. La nature atténuait ma tristesse, et j'étais comme bercé par tous mes sens. C'est alors que j'entendis comme les souffles d'une personne qui courait dans ma direction. J'ouvris les yeux, quand une rafale de vent me désorienta soudain. Sur une route pas loin passait une voiture d'un noir terne mais scintillant. Je tournai ensuite mon visage vers la personne qui s'était élancée vers moi, et qui à présent n'était qu'à quelques pas, et découvris sans réaction, un Kageyama à bout de souffle. Je redescendis mon regard au sol et me recroquevilla un peu plus.

\- Hinata... marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à mes cotés.  
Nous restâmes silencieux pendant très longtemps. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, et parfois, entre plusieurs longues minutes sans parler, il m'expliquait d'une douce voie:  
-Je t'ai chercher tout l'après midi, j'ai couru jusqu'à chez toi, et puis jusqu'ici... Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue dans un geste attentionné. Et moi, je laissais mes larmes couvrir mes yeux et couler contre ma peau collante.  
Voulant qu'il s'éloigne de mon cœur qui risquait à tout instant d'exploser, je le poussai alors doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes, réussis-je à demander entre deux sanglots.

Les nuages grisés devenaient de plus en plus sombres, mais malgré leur belle teinte je ne les regardais pas, je ne les regardais plus.

\- Oui... je l'aime...

Sa voie était saccadée, comme ci il se retenait de pleurer, comme ci il était peiné par toute cette affaire. Il reprit, dans un élan soudain:

\- Hinata, je vais te raconter une horrible histoire. Je vais retracer cette tragédie en partant du début, de là où tout à commencé à flancher.


	8. Je ne veux pas savoir

Partie 1:

Tout avait commencé ce jour là, mon amour avait débuté à cette instant précis. Je me souvenais parfaitement du fin sourire qu'il avait au lèvre, de ce doux regard qu'il portait sur moi, et de ses magnifiques cheveux blancs qui rebiquaient sur sa tête.  
C'était le weekend qui avait suivi ma séparation avec toi, Hinata, alors que tu voulais devenir une fille pour des raisons stupides et obscures, alors que j'avais décidé de tout arrêter.  
J'étais allé chez lui, chez Sugawara, comme chaque weekend, toi tu n'étais pas venu cette fois là, et j'étais resté après le départ de tous nos camarades.  
Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait perçu ma souffrance, et évidemment comme il avait assisté à la scène où tu avais pleuré, il avait comprit le rapport entre toi et ma peine soudaine.  
Il me proposa donc de rester avec lui pour vider mon sac, ce que je le fis, surement par désespoir. Je lui racontai le problème, je lui avouai mon orientation sexuelle, et je tombai malencontreusement amoureux de lui.

Je le trouvai si magnifique alors qu'il cachait son expression de surprise sous un calme sourire pour ne pas créer de tension entre nous. Je le trouvai si attendrissant alors qu'il m'observait intensément de ses immenses yeux noisettes pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'écoutait attentivement. Et je le trouvai si hors du commun, si incroyablement beau, alors que ses mèches de cheveux, éclats de lune opaque, volaient au gré d'un vent froid d'hiver qui entrait dans la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte.

Je pense que le facteur du réconfort avait aussi joué un rôle important dans ce coup de foudre amoureux. À un moment dans la conversation, il m'avait pris dans ses bras, et m'avait murmuré des mots sensibles et touchants à l'oreille. Je pense que quand quelqu'un est aussi bon envers toi alors que tu te sens au bord du gouffre, tu es obligé de ressentir des choses pour lui, c'est ma vision des choses, et c'est ce qui c'est passé. Je suis devenu totalement fou, totalement fou de lui. Rassure toi, tu n'avais pas encore été trahi à ce moment là, je l'aimais mais je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte, et puis je t'aimais encore au font de moi.

C'est alors que tu es réapparu. Tu redevins un garçon. Nous nous remîmes ensemble. Et nous avouâmes notre relation à nos camarades. Sugawara était au courant mais n'en avait évidemment pas parlé. Puis le temps passa et noël arriva. J'étais tombé malade, mais t'avais invité tout de même chez moi. Nous couchâmes ensemble, pour la première fois, pour ma première fois, et je ne le regrette absolument pas, parce que je t'aimais vraiment, et que je ne savais pas encore que j'aimais Sugawara. À l'époque je voulais te posséder, de toutes mes forces, et dans tous les sens du terme.  
Tu es ensuite parti, je me suis donc retrouvé seul face à la maladie, mais ma fièvre ne tombait pas, pire que cela, elle augmentait. Je dus demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, et comme je te savais occupé, c'est vers Sugawara que je me tournai.

Ce jour là tout alla au plus mal, tout ce chamboula dans ma tête. Sugawara ne put retenir ses larmes quand, après une longue discussion, j'expliquais que nous l'avions fait, et que c'était une première pour moi. Il s'enfuit de la pièce où je me reposais, dans un course gracile et troublante. Je m'en souviens bien, c'était la toute première fois que je le vis pleurer, j'en étais resté bouche bée.

\- Non ne me regarde pas, retourne te coucher! Criait-il alors que je l'avais rattrapé par le poignet un peu plus loin.  
Je le serrai dans mes bras, sentant comme mon cœur battre encore plus fort que la fois où toi tu t'étais mis à pleurer. C'est ce qui me fit prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour lui.  
\- Je t'aime! Ne m'en veut pas! Pardon! Continua-t-il dans un brouillard de désarroi.

C'est ce jour là que je devins infidèle, c'est ce jour là que notre relation amicale ce changea en une relation de couple mêlé à de l'érotisme à répétition.  
Je me rappelle d'un soir où nous avions couchés ensemble dehors, dans une ruelle, quelle exaltation fiévreuse j'avais ressentis. Tu sais j'étais entre l'excitation le plaisir et le stresse. C'était un lieu fréquenté par les prostituées alors je savais que si quelqu'un entendait nos gémissements et les cris de Sugawara, il ne viendrait pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Mais l'angoisse qu'une personne suffisamment proche de nous traverse l'allée d'à côté et reconnaisse nos voies grandissait tout de même.  
Ça avait été magique, et je sais que si ça avait été avec toi ça ne l'aurait pas été autant.

C'est pourquoi je fis en sorte de te voir de moins ne moins, je ne savais pas comment t'avouer mon infidélité, et en plus mes sentiments pour toi se faisaient dévorés par ceux que j'avais pour lui. Et puis arriva enfin cette instant que j'attendais avec impatience. Tu sais quand tu m'as appelé pour dire que tu voulais me voir, et que tu allais venir chez Sugawara pour me rejoindre. Je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. Il fallait que tout ça cesse, alors voilà ce que j'ai fais:

Partie 2:

-Kageyama? À qui tu téléphones? Demanda mon prince de sa pure expression habituelle.

Je lui répondis tout bas, dans un air sérieux et froid que c'était toi, Hinata. Alors son visage se pétrifia, comme à chaque fois que je prononçais ton prénom devant lui, comme à chaque fois que j'osais parler de ce tabou insupportable que tu étais.

Quand la communication fut coupée, j'étais déjà éclairé par cette évidence depuis longtemps, mais je compris à cette instant qu'il était grand temps de le faire.  
J'allai mettre fin à cette histoire, j'en avais le devoir, autant pour nous deux, que pour lui, qui petit à petit se décomposait à l'idée de te faire du mal. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir chaque jour souffrir de culpabilité pour toi, le maux de tous mes malheurs, le fantôme qui hantait notre relation.  
Tu dois te dire que je n'avais qu'à t'en parler avant pour ne pas avoir à être infidèle, et que c'est de ma faute si il culpabilisait, mais tu te trompes.  
Quelque chose d'incertain m'avait empêché de te le révéler jusqu'alors.  
Quelque chose m'avait obligé à tout faire dans ton dos.

J'étais tel le pion d'une conscience supérieur, qui parce que j'avais un rapport avec toi, m'a obligée à agir ainsi, m'a obligé à faire ressentir cette culpabilité à Sugawara, m'a obligé à te trahir, et m'a poussé au malheur. Parce que même si je passai d'agréables moments avec lui j'étais malheureux.  
J'étais malheureux d'être manipulé par cet être, j'étais malheureux parce que je n'arrivais plus à discerné ce qu'on me faisait penser et ressentir de ce que je ressentais et pensais vraiment.  
J'avais peur que ma relation avec lui ne soit qu'un tissu de mensonge, c'est pour cela que nous couchions aussi souvent tous les deux, parce que j'avais besoin de ressentir le plaisir d'être avec lui de tout mon être, pour me persuader que cet amour ne faisait pas parti de l'influence de cette conscience supérieur. Je voulais croire que c'était de vrais sentiments que nous avions l'un pour l'autre.

Que les termes d'être supérieur ou de conscience dominatrice sortent de la bouche d'un athée comme moi doivent te paraitre bizarre. Tu dois penser que je suis fou. Et il est possible que je le sois, il est possible que de file en aiguille j'ai perdu la tête.

Mais revenons à notre histoire, après notre appelle je décidai donc de mettre fin à tout cela, et de le faire comme dans les vraies tragédies amoureuses. Ainsi j'ai violenté Sugawara en le forçant à faire l'amour avec moi. Il savait très bien que tu allais arriver d'un instant à l'autre, c'est pourquoi il pleurait et criait de toutes ses forces en me suppliant d'arrêter. Mais moi je n'ai pas flanché et j'ai réussis à atteindre mon objectif. Tu nous as surpris en pleine acte. Quand tu as fait demi tour et que tu es retourné vers le hall de la maison, Sugawara m'a giflé de toutes ses forces, j'ai alors essayé de l'embrassé mais il m'a repoussé, et il est partit en courant vers toi.

Tout seul sur le lit j'ai penché ma tête en arrière, il y avait une petite lampe allumée au dessus de moi, et elle brillait d'un orange pétant. Les larmes ce sont alors misent à couler sur mes joues, dans mon cou et sur mon corps. Cette couleur... Était la même que celle de tes yeux... Je restai un très long moment à observer cette jolie teinte, puis dans un rire sarcastique je me soulevai, me rhabillai, et entrepris à mon tour une marche dans ta direction. Mon regard ne s'arrêta pas sur Sugawara et Tanaka que je croisai dans le hall; je ne pensais qu'à une seul chose: te rejoindre. J'ai couru alors jusqu'à chez toi, tu n'y étais pas. J'ai fouillé alors un peu partout, et je t'ai trouvé.

-Hinata? Hinata? Tu m'écoutes?


	9. Je veux rester avec toi

J'avais écouté son histoire les yeux dans le vide, chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé me faisait mal, et à l'instant où il termina son monologue, je baissai mon visage vers le sol les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oui, j'ai tout entendu...Kageyama... Sanglotai-je comme réponse à sa question.  
C'était de ma faute si Sugawara et l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde avaient souffert... Je le savais, je savais que j'apportais le malheur autour de moi... Je savais que ma malédiction touchait ceux de mon entourage... Ma fatalité, mon drame, mon histoire... Tout avait été écrit par une puissance inconnue qui voulait cela, qui voulait que tous mes proches et moi même atteignent l'apocalypse. C'était cruel... Il fallait que j'abandonne Kageyama... Il fallait que je l'abandonne lui aussi, si je voulais qu'il atteigne un jour le bonheur.

Près de moi apparu le brun de la déclaration, il chuchota à mon oreille ces quelques mots:  
\- C'est bientôt fini, Hinata, le dernier acte est en marche.  
Et il disparu tout aussi vite qu'il m'était apparu.

Le paysage qui se dessinait devant moi était celui d'un tableau très sombre, comme d'une soirée d'hiver. Il commençait à pleuvoir des gouttes toujours plus épaisses et blessantes.  
Kageyama se leva brusquement pour venir s'agenouiller devant moi. Il prononça mon nom en accentuant chaque syllabe. Je levai mon regard vers lui, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant moi ne présentait ni aucune tendresse ni aucune affection. Il avait un visage livide, comme ci il était avec moi sans l'être, comme ci il ne percevait plus ce qu'il y avait devant lui et se qu'il faisait normalement. Il semblait si froid et distant envers ce qui l'entourait.

\- Ce que je vais faire va certainement te paraitre cruel, mais je dois me donner la certitude que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Je veux être sûr que ce n'est que cet écrivain stupide qui me fait ressentir de la nostalgie quand je pense à toi.

J'étais mal à l'aise, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été si proche de lui, nos visages se touchaient presque, mais en même temps j'avais peur, terriblement peur.  
Il m'arracha violemment mon tee-shirt et vint mordre ma nuque. Je fus d'abord très surpris, le rouge empourpra mes joues, puis la peur réapparue, et le dégout aussi.

Il était entrain de me toucher alors qu'il sortait avec Sugawara? Et tout ça pour se prouver à lui même qu'il ne m'aimait plus?  
Je ne le comprenait pas. Il m'effrayait. À cette pensée ma respiration devint haletante et bruyante. J'agrippais mon cœur pour ne pas qu'il explose, alors que Kageyama embrassait mon corps de toute part.  
J'avais les membres paralysés, et j'étais complétement perdu, perdu entre les branches colorées de mes désires.  
Je voulais qu'il continue, je voulais qu'il arrête. Je voulais qu'il me lâche, je voulais qu'il me serre. Je voulais le frapper, je voulais l'embrasser. Je voulais devenir son amant, et je ne le voulais pas...  
À l'instant où il commença à toucher ma partie intime, je déglutis, et je pris ma décision. Il ne fallait pas. De toute mes forces je me débattis et je criais de ma voie déchirée:

-Arrête! Non arrête! Kageyama non!

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues, et à cause de ma détresse soudaine, il relâcha son emprise. De toutes mes forces je le poussai loin de moi. Je me levai ensuite et entrepris une course.

Les arbres secs faisaient grincer leurs feuilles entre eux, le vent faisait valser le pluie et les verdures, et j'étais là, tout aussi agité, entrain de fuir. L'eau qui tombait des cieux frappait chaque partie de mon corps nu, car je l'étais à présent. Mes pieds se craquaient contre un sol trop dure et trop froid pour eux, et je sanglotais en des sons redondant qui me brouillaient les oreilles.

J'entendais des pas dans mon dos, c'était lui, et il me rattrapait. Ça me rappelait une matinée d'hiver, alors que ce garçon que j'aimais tentait de m'attraper pour me jeter une boule de neige. Aujourd'hui c'était pour me violer.

J'avais mal. Mon corps ce déchirait en des gémissements de peine. Non... Je ne voulais pas.. Non!  
Mais je ne pus rien y faire... Il réussit à m'attraper. Il réussit à me violer. Pendant l'acte j'avais beau le supplier de me lâcher, d'arrêter, il ne voulait rien entendre. Et après ça besogne accomplie, il me laissa tout seul, à terre, griffé, blessé, humilié. Il m'avait juste dit une phrase en partant:

\- Je marque la fin de notre histoire Hinata Shoyo... je t'aimais vraiment...  
il avait parler trop doucement et que j'étais complètement anéanti alors je n'avais pas pus comprendre ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Autour de moi tout devint blanc... Le garçon de la déclaration était près de moi, il me caressait le visage et jouait avec mes mèches de cheveux.  
\- Je t'aime encore... Me répétait-il d'une voie douce.

''Quand quelqu'un est aussi bon envers toi alors que tu te sens au bord du gouffre, tu es obligé de ressentir des choses pour lui''

Je me redressai et posai ma tête sur son torse.  
Quand une larme coula sur ma joue, une légère brise d'origine inconnu souleva nos mèches vers le plafond de blanc que nous détestions.  
\- Tu as de la chance d'arriver encore à pleurer, moi ça fait bien longtemps que je sais plus le faire. M'expliqua-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Je le serrai contre moi, l'obligeant à tomber en arrière, et me plaçant au dessus de lui, je laissai le liquide qui submergeait mon visage, couler sur le sien.

\- Comme ça... Tu pleures... toi aussi... dis-je entre mes gémissements.  
\- C'est très beau Hinata... Ainsi nous partageons les mêmes larmes...  
\- Laisse moi rester avec toi je t'en pris, je veux devenir un prisonnier de ce cachot de blanc à jamais.

Il accentua son sourire pour me faire comprendre son accord, puis il posa l'une de ses mains pâle sur ma nuque, et nous sellâmes notre promesse d'un baiser. Ensemble, nous resterons pour toujours dans cette univers parallèle...  
\- Je t'aime... Me murmura-t-il en dénouant notre étreinte.

\- Moi ... moi aussi...


End file.
